


Learning the ropes.

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Mostly Pwp, Safe Sane and Consensual, because you know no need to traumatize characters more, did I mentioned it was mostly pwp?, first time pwp writer and it probably shows, safe sane and consensual is sexy, the ropes are not just metaphorical, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: There is one thing Peter realized upon getting to know Juno Steel; in life like in bed the detective definitely liked things to be rough.
(Please do read the additional tags )





	

There is one thing Peter realized upon getting to know Juno Steel; in life like in bed the detective definitely liked things to be rough.

He noticed a pattern. It always happened the day after a particularly nasty fight. It also happened after a night where they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves and Juno ended up with several hickeys. The detective would poke at the bruises with an half smile on his face as he went through his morning routine. He would study them and pinch some more in an attempt to make them darker.

So, Peter had to wonder about all this. “Juno, please do explain why you seem to like those bruises so much?”

Juno was startled out of his thoughts and looked up at Peter’s reflexion in the mirror. The thief was looking down at his shoulder, idly tracing a fading bruise with a finger. 

“I…”

Juno actually took a short moment to think this through.

“Honestly, I'm not sure. Partly because I feel I deserve it, partly because I don’t want to … There’s more responsibilities with being the one in charge, you know? I don’t really want that. And I guess there’s the adrenaline, the rush of the whole thing.”

He shrugged.

“You know there are safest and saner ways to do this, right?” Peter asked.

Juno stopped looking at Peter’s reflexion and turned just enough to see him from the corner of his eyes, wondering where this was heading.

“ I can be whoever you need me to be with a bit of proper negotiation. If it’s force you want then so be it. You don't have to put yourself in danger for it. How about we go eat at a nice place later today, my treat, and we can talk then?”

“ I guess, sure?” Juno decidedly wasn’t sure about it. Although, he would admit to himself that he was kind of curious about what Peter had to propose.

“ You call me once you’re done with whatever that you need to do darling. I do not want to interrupt a stakeout or something important.”

“You could interrupt any stakeout you want. They’re so goddamn boring, I could always use the distraction.”

“Like this?” 

Peter proceeded to kiss Juno at that spot just below the ear with just enough teeth to send a shudder running down the detective’s spine. He chuckled, delighted in Juno’s reaction.

“Please, we don’t have time for this. I thought you had things to do today.” Juno chided him. 

“And here I thought you wanted a distraction…” Peter was too pleased with himself.

“YES! But just not now!” Juno replied with a groan.

Peter laughed. “Well then, I will see you later tonight!” 

And with this, Peter gathered his jacket and walked out of Juno’s apartment, leaving the detective alone to finish getting ready without any more hindrances.

Hindrance, however ended qualifying Juno’s entire day. He just been so intrigued by Peter's words that every single of the smallest little things that slowed down his work irritated him to no end.

Even Rita, oblivious as she usually was, noticed something was amiss.

“Say boss, did you and the boyfriend picked up a fight this mornin’?”

“ How did you-? No, nevermind. Don't answer that. No we didn't, why would you even ask?”

Rita squealed in delight. So she been right to think that there was someone else involved.

“ You just seem more nervous than been your usual lately, it’s all. Maybe you two need some alone. “

Juno made a face. She wasn't wrong but…

“ Rita! My… Not gonna talk about this to you okay? “ He sighed, thinking about what he's going to say and how most likely it's gonna put oil on the gossip machine fire that Rita could be sometimes. “ I'll… We’re closing off shop for the rest the afternoon. “

“Are you sure you're okay boss?”

She worried too much sometimes.

“ Yes, yes I'll be fine, now shoo before I change my mind. “ Juno replied with no real angriness behind the words and a small smile in his face. 

“ If you say so , boss! “

Wow, she had shown restraint on that one...Juno had to wonder sometimes how much she knew. He watched her grab her things and leave, clacking the door behind her loudly.

Juno sat in the relative silence of his office for a few minutes, then poked at his comm. 

“ Come on, answer…” he grumbled. “ Oh hey. Yeah, just telling you what’s up? Called it an early day today. What do you think? Yeah about that… Where do you want to meet?”

The conversation went on for a few more minutes as Juno scribbled down some notes. An half hour later, he ended up at, not really an extremely fancy place, but neither a rundown place of a restaurant. 

The point was, the place was nice and even the cheapest entry on the menu was still a bit more than what Juno would like to pay for a whole meal. 

Juno still made a face when a waiter passed by to finally take their order.

“ Does nothing strikes your fancy Juno?” Peter asked, genuinely curious about the face Juno was pulling.

“It's just that… Are you sure you don't want me to pay for a part of it?”

“ Juno, I told you it was my treat. Beside I do think you deserve good things, just let me do this for you okay?” 

As he said this, Peter pushed a folder of papers in front of Juno. Juno looked at it for a moment but decided not to touch it yet as he finally picked something on the menu and placed his order. The waiter walked away and Juno just looked at his hands resting on the table. He kinda felt out of place. Not as badly as some of those parties Peter would sometimes drag him to, but still not quite in his element nonetheless.

“Juno? Just say the word and we can call this all off, you know.”

“It’s okay. It’s just…” 

Peter gave Juno a soft look, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. Juno looked nervously sideways and then focused on the papers in front of him. It was a list, with two columns of circles beside each items. One set of columns already been filled out. It was a list of… kinks. It was the first time someone gave enough of a damn about what Juno thought and felt to actually use that.

“I already filled my part. You fill yours, not the way you think I’d like but the way you like. Green is something you don’t mind at all and that you would willingly try without a second thought, yellow is something you are not sure about and will need further discussion before we consider trying it out and red is something that you absolutely do not want to do, although we still might want to consider some discussion about it at some point. There is a line for specific safewords you want to use. I usually use a green yellow red color system myself but you might want something different. Also, anything you think you’ll need afterward, it goes there and any other concerns and infos goes here and here.” Peter mentioned, pointing different parts of the papers.

“Also mind you that it is only a tool to get the talk starting. If there is anything you feel uncomfortable talking about here out in the open, it can always wait.” He added.

He looked earnest and serious about this, which honestly made Juno happy and somewhat apprehensive. Juno knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about, this was a proof of it, this was a proof he could totally trust Peter, but still…

Diner arrived and looked entirely too delicious for Juno. Peter looked at him with a smile as Juno checked things out on the list in between bites. Neither of them minded the silence. An hour passed like this. Peter took Juno’s free hand once in awhile and rubbing his knuckles with a thumb while the detective seem thoughtful over some item or another. Peter finally saw their waiter coming with desert out of the corner of his eyes.

“Juno?” he asked, a smile on his face.

The detective looked up upon hearing his name.

“Do you mind closing your eyes for a moment?” he added.

Juno made a small expression that could be best described as what the hell was going on but still did as he was asked. He could hear the shuffle of dishes being settled upon the table and feel Peter’s hand coming to rest against his cheek, his thumb on Juno’s lower lip.

“Open your mouth.” Peter said, smirk evident in the tone of his voice.

Juno shook his head with a chuckle before doing so. He could hear the scrap of a fork against a plate and… Oh yeah, there it was. The taste of fruit and chocolate filled his mouth, the tartness of a strawberry mixing with the sweet silkiness of chocolate. He could hear more noise of utensils on a plate for a moment. Then the hand that offered him the bit of dessert went to his other cheek and Peter gently pulled him in for a kiss. Damn, that was as heady as the finest wine, right there. Juno was left wanting more as soon as the kiss broke up.

“See? It can be as easy as that at first, if that’s what you want.” Peter said with a chuckle.

Juno opened his eyes and gave a lopsided smile and a nod to Peter. Maybe it was the list, maybe it was the idea of talking things out ( because he never really talked about his own feelings) but now he kinda felt silly that things had to feel so complicated in his mind when they could be this easy.

They trusted each other and talking about this was just an extension of this trust. That was as plain as that. So they had dessert and he talked. By the end of the evening they had a pretty solid plan of what they wanted to do for this first time and Juno was… excited? Well, if anything he was definitely interested and looking forward to it.

The entire thing was planned for two days from now. It was enough time for Juno to tie up some loose ends so his evening was entirely free and enough time for Peter to gather some of things he wanted.

For Juno it felt like it was both the longest two days and the shortest ones. It’s not that he didn’t trust Peter, especially after their talk, but there was still a bit of apprehension about the whole thing.

Still, two days later, Juno sat in the middle of the bed, the surrounding light bathing him in an amber glow. The blankets were already crumpled about, never put back in place in the morning before the detective left for work. He was looking intently at his lap while Peter looked at him from the door. The thief's gaze was intense on him, he could feel it like the burn of a laser cutter.

Peter took the few steps separating the door from the bed and tilted Juno's head upward with a finger. He gave the detective a questioning look, to which Juno replied with a nod. 

“ Are you sure of this?”

 

Another silent nod. 

“Well then.”

Juno took a breath, a thrill of excitement running down his spine. Peter looked like a cat who caught a canary or even more precisely, a fox who got into a chicken coop and was about to have a feast. He looked positively hungry and it made Juno shiver with anticipation. Peter sat beside Juno, leaning in his space and running his hand delicately down Juno's back. 

“ First of all, that shirt needs to come off, darling. So does those pants. “

 

Peter's hand became firm against Juno's back and pushed him off the bed. He grinned as Juno tumbled a bit and spun around to face him.

“What was tha-”

Juno was interrupted by Peter.

“Tsk, tsk. What did we say about talking out of turn, darling?”

Juno took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was rather weird to be doing this. Not a bad kind of weird but just a… First time for everything kind of weird? Yeah. He didn’t even know where to start with this. He could totally just pull off his clothes fast, like he usually did and wait for the next part, but it obviously was not what Peter wanted. He took a breath and lowered his pants at his hips just enough to pull part of his shirt out on one side. He trailed his hand upward over his stomach and chest, dragging his shirt along the way. He held a corner of the hem in his teeth, hands trailing back down to his waistband.

Juno didn't want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to know Peter’s reaction. Still it was part of the game, wasn’t it? He slowly kept on removing clothes, making a show out of leaning over to remove his pants, like the freaking lady that he was. He got startled out of his thoughts once more as Peter took the occasion to give him a small slap on the ass. He dropped the shirt from his mouth and his eyes shot open as he glanced at the thief.

“You are amazing Juno, I cannot help it! Honestly darling, you are doing good.” Peter replied with his infuriating smile. He didn’t even looked sheepish at his action and instead just shrugged and nodded for Juno to move one. 

Juno eyes grew wider at the small praise. He honestly wasn’t used to kind words and bashfully smile all of it. He leaned back up, stretching with all his height and popping open the first button of the shirt, the the second. Then a third and he pulled down his shirt just enough to let the bare skin of his shoulder show off. He kept his eyes wide open this time around and noticed how Peter was biting his bottom lip, wanting to tease at the skin Juno was displaying

But not yet. Not yet. 

Instead, once clothes were completely removed, short of his boxer shorts, Juno went to kneel at Peter’s feet and looked up at him. He was rewarded with Peter petting his hair for a moment and a small kiss on the forehead.

 

Peter pulled a rope out of the nightstand drawer. It was blood red and felt like silk as he dragged it against Juno’s skin before uncoiling it. Juno took a sharp breath. Peter settled the rope on the bed and digged for something else. 

“Do you mind closing your eyes for a moment?”

Juno looked at his lap and closed his eyes. He could feel a certain tension coiling around his muscles and the icy fingers of apprehension curling around his chest. 

Petter raised Juno’s chin up with a finger and kissed him again before putting the blindfold in place. 

“Juno, please do tell me-”

“Green, green, I’m just… Don’t worry about it, it’s just nerves. I promise I’ll tell you if anything is not okay.”

“ It’s just that you are already fidgeting darling. I just want to make sure you know you can stop this anytime you want.”

“I know, I know.” 

“Well then. Please bring your hands at your back.” 

Juno did as he was told and took another breath. He could hear Peter shuffle about the room and settle behind him. He felt Peter’s deft hands brushing against his wrists, then the rope slip around them. Peter pulled and tugged at the rope while Juno pulled forward. He was tugged back sharply for his effort and Peter took his jaw sharply with an hand. He twisted the detective’s head just enough so he could whisper in his ear.

“ Now, now darling, don’t you dare going anywhere.” He ran a finger on Juno’s bottom lip.

Juno took this as an invitation to lick around it and suck on it. He leaned against the thief as he went back to the task at hand. Peter pulled and push at the rope, coiling it expertly around Juno’s chest. It was tight enough to leave a mark if Juno was fighting against the bonds and it criss-crossed across his skin in a beautiful contrast of color. Of course, Juno kept testing the ties, wanting to feel the bite of the ropes.

Too bad he couldn’t see the vulpine look on Peter’s face. The thief stood up, dragging Juno with him roughly by the ropes. Juno stumbled and ended up face planting in the bed. He knew better than to misbehave by moving, though. It was entirely Peter’s show and he was totally fine with this. He took a breath; it wasn’t long before he was rearranged across the thief’s lap and Peter had pulled his boxers down just enough to show his ass.

“ Now detective, you snooped around places you shouldn’t have snooped around again, right? We can’t have that. Neither we can have a word coming out of your mouth about all this. Do we understand each other?”

Juno nodded. Another thrill of excitement ran through him. Blindfolded as he was, there was no way he could antici-

He bite his bottom lip hard, trying not to let a sound out. Fuck, Peter wasn’t going lightly. Juno almost kicked out and tried to fight back out of reflex. Instead he squirmed.

“ My my. And here I thought I wouldn’t have to tie those lovely legs of yours. Maybe I’m going have to rethink this assumption, right?” Peter purred out, gently running the tip of his fingers along Juno’s spine. 

Juno took a shuddering gasp that turned into a small cry as another sharper slap resounded.

” Hmm… I think I can let that one slip, but just that one.” Another slap, then another.

Juno was panting harder and harder with every single one of those slap. He bit at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and could taste its coppery tang on his tongue.

“Juno?” 

“Green, don’t stop.” he muttered out.

Peter shifted him around again, this time leaving him on his back on the bed. He whined, the lack touch feeling like something would go amiss and Peter would just-

“ I’m right here Juno, I’m not going far and you’re doing great.”

Juno could hear Peter dig through the drawer right next to him. Peter didn’t spoke a word this time around as he pulled off the garment Juno was still wearing all the way off. The detective could only feel nimble hands and yet more rope being coiled against his ankles. He felt it criss-cross around his calves and coil tighter around his knees. He felt Peter tying the rope up higher against his thighs and at his waist before getting shifted around so he was on his stomach. He was getting hard and wanted more friction couldn’t help but buck against the blanket. He was rewarded with a tug as Peter pulled the loose ends at his waist and folded his legs just enough to be able to tie the rope back at his ankles.

“Can you turn on your back or do I need to loosen it a bit?” 

Juno didn’t replied and just did as he asked. It was a bit tight, just enough to have his back arch a little as his feet lay flat on the bed. Just enough to put absolutely everything on display. Peter ran a single finger along Juno’s length, just enough for yet another sharp breath and a moan.

“We need to take care of this before anything happens, right? You don’t want to do anything too harsh before I tell you so, right?”

Oh great… Those damned words. Juno wanted to buck in the touch and moan again and want more goddamn friction. One hand pushing down his chest though and he couldn’t move. He was utterly helpless. He was now totally at Peter’s mercy and Peter decided it was a good idea to use yet another small rope and tie it to act as a goddamn cockring.

Peter pulled at the rope at Juno’s chest, forcing him to sit up. He kissed his detective soundly until Juno’s breath caught.

“You are looking amazing Juno, all mine and all ready to do everything I want, right? I wish you could look at yourself.”

Peter ran his hands down Juno’s shoulder, kissed some of the scars peppering them. He helped him off the bed and back to his knees at the foot of it. He sat in front of him, dragging him just slightly closer with his legs, his hands busy with removing his own shirt and pulling open his own slacks. 

Juno was nuzzling at Peter's stomach as soon as he felt like the shirt had been pulled open. Peter chuckled and ran a hand through Juno's hair; God he loved petting it. He could see Juno's eagerness and even though he could totally deny him for a while longer, he couldn't help but give into what Juno wanted right now. 

Juno could feel Peter’s hand coming to rest against his cheek, his thumb on Juno’s lower lip.

“Open your mouth.” Peter said, smirk evident in the tone of his voice. 

Juno did exactly as he was told and his senses were filled with the smell of musk and that particular cologne Peter always wore. It was a heady feeling but not quite as heady as feeling Peter's hand winding up at the back of his head, pulling just hard enough that he couldn't help the moan that followed. Juno's parted lips was enough incentive for Peter to give him a taste of what he was made of, quite literally and the detective was happy to oblige. 

Peter wasn't sure if he should or would be able to keep watching Juno as he licked his way up and down his member. One particular lick made him buck and shudder and God... This was absolutely magnificent but it sent the poor detective sputtering.

" Juno?" His voice was between worried and pleading. 

Juno "looked" up at Peter and smiled. "It's okay, perfectly in the green, was just surprised for a moment there." He replied before leaving a trail of kisses to Peter's inner thigh. 

Peter guided him back where he was moments before, setting a pace for the both of them. The thief's eyes were half closed and the pace was languid. It was just enough to keep him hard as Juno work his way around the length in his mouth. Peter sighed happily before quickening the pace up. 

" Juno, I'd never thought you could be even more gorgeous than you usually are, God look at you, you are so good."

Juno hummed, taking all he could as the slowly became faster and faster. Peter curled around Juno, tugging at his hair, praising him and softly moaning.  
Juno was drinking every bits of it. He didn't needed to see, even though he would have loved to see Peter expression. 

He could taste the salty bitterness of both sweat and precum on his tongue. It was a thing he did before, rather often even, but this time around, this combination of the taste and the smell and everything that was Peter was almost too much for him. He could also feel Peter's skin under his cheek as he caught his breath. It was warm and soft and maybe he just should spend a night with his head resting against Peter's chest listening to his heartbeat.

He could also hear gasps after a particularly twist of his tongue, a moan after a touch of a certain spot with his lips and his name called over and over again in a more and more breathless tones. He could hear the praises, something he never believed he would have for himself. He never had been good enough for anyone until now and this above everything else made his heart stutter and ache.

He was wanted and needed. He was the one bound and completely helpless and yet he was the one in control. He never been this much in control and he loved the feeling so absolutely it was making his head spin. He wanted to give all he got and knew that Peter would never leave him high and dry unless he asked for it.

The pace became erratic. Juno had a hard time gasping for breath but he could feel Peter tense, his fingers getting tighter in his hair.

"Juno? " God Peter sounded so needy just then. Juno leaned back, gasping for breath one last time. He couldn't help the chuckle and the utterly too breathy "yeah, do it" he barely manage to whisper before going down on Peter one last time. A couple more frantic strokes and...

He was held close until the spasms and shudders of orgasm ran their course through Peter. The taste, the sound of him, his name said, screamed and whispered all at once. Everything was overwhelming and amazing at the same time and all he could do was being swept aside by the wave.

Once all was said and done, he couldn't help but going back to the slow paced nuzzled against Peter's thigh, He was incredibly aware of his own aching need, of the ropes stopping him from doing anything about it. He was aware of both their heavy breaths and of Peter gently running a thumb on his lips, gently running a hand through his hair again.

As he came back to his senses Peter looked down at Juno and smiled. 

"You're turn?"

Juno planted a kiss on Peter's stomach. An non-answer really but it got a chuckle out of the thief.

"Your turn." he said, settling beside Juno to help him back unto the bed. He kissed and bite a trail down, taking his time until Juno shivered hard and squirmed. 

"Peter.. Peter please. I..." 

Peter looked up from the spot on Juno's hip he was currently marking with a bruise. It was one of quite a few he left on his way down. 

"How much you want this? I can't say you have been perfectly obedient tonight, so I might need some incentive before I let you come. Be careful of the words you chooser up darling."

Fuck. FUCK, fuck, fuck. Juno huffed, hating and loving the teasing all at once. Peter was drawing small patterns across his skin, all teasing touches and teasing grin. 

"Dammit, you got what you-" No. Wrong thing to say. Wrong thing. He was NOT supposed to fight. Ugh. It was so damn hard when Peter was just teasing around his cock and not touching it. He whined, thrusting up but could only sense Peter move away. he wasn't feeling Peter's hands on him anymore and it was driving him nuts.

"Please, do what you please but just... I need you right now. I never needed someone as much as I need you right now, " 

God did he sounded needy. He thought he sounded too freaking needy but he would be damned if it wasn't the truth. He wanted and needed this since their first kiss. 

 

Peter came back, hmmed and hawed and bite at Juno’s hips. Juno yelped and Peter chuckled before gingerly turning Juno on his side and untying the rope keeping his legs folded. God, the only thing Juno could think about was how great this was. Then he heard the pop of a bottlecap.

 

“Peter?” 

 

He felt a slick finger resting against his ass.

 

“ Yes darling?”

 

Juno took a deep breath, then another. Peter looked at him, wondering for a moment if he should stop or not. It took a moment for Juno to center himself. It was Peter, not anyone else, and Juno knew full well that Peter would stop whenever he asked to, he was fine.

 

“Okay, I’m good. Just…”

 

“I understand… “ There was a beat of silence. “So, shall I? You waited long enough.”

 

“Yes, yes… I’m good, green, yeah.”

 

Peter leaned to kiss Juno’s shoulder. Juno whined at the sensation of Peter fingers slowly pushing in and stretching him. Then…

 

The only way Juno could ever describe the “then” was “Holy fuck.” 

 

Peter was completely relentless in his pace and speed and the come hither motion he was using was stroking that spot inside that-

 

Honestly, Juno wasn’t even sure if it was stars he was seeing at this point, but it was definitely something. Something good, something ridiculously great. Something that left him wanting more. 

 

Then he slowed down almost to a stop that only served to send Juno screaming for more in an increasingly high pitched tone. 

 

He was so annoyed at this too. He had no leverage to move against Peter’s movement, no leverage to grind on anything with Peter’s hand holding him in place. It was infuriating that Juno could feel the heat building up and building up, nothing coming of it except for his breath growing shorter and-

“Peter, please. Pleaaa...se.” 

 

He heard a chuckle. Of course he only had to ask, right? Of fucking course.

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes, come on, I-”

 

Juno’s words died on his lips when he felt Peter’s hand against his dick, uncoiling the rope that was acting as the ring.

 

He leaned in and whispered and Juno’s ear.  
He was speechless for a moment and then... It was moans, turning into keening noises, turning into a litany of jumbled words, over and over and over again. It was a tide of feelings so great, so immense, it was so scary and amazing at the same and Juno couldn't do anything. He would never know if it was Peter’s tone of voice, completely breathless and wicked, or the ever so gentle touch on his too hard, too over sensitized dick, but as far as he could remember nobody made him cum that goddamn hard in his entire life. 

 

Peter chuckled. “You make quite a sight right now, once more. I wished you could see yourself. So amazing and handsome.” 

 

Juno’s mind was completely blanked out. He wouldn't even consider coming down from this high. Sure his breath was slowly becoming more even, but Peter's light touch was still sending small sparks along his nerves. His eyes were still watery from the strength of it all. Try as he may he couldn’t even form a single sound to reply to that. The only sound that came out was a raspy all too thin chuckle of disbelief. 

 

He was still shaking and gasping for breath when Peter helped him back to a sitting position. The detective was leaning heavily against him and he couldn’t help rocking them a bit back and forth for awhile, until Juno’s breathing calmed down. 

 

“You’re so beautiful right now Juno.”

 

Then, the blindfold came off, the slip of fabric and soft touch along his cheek sending a small jolt through Juno. To Peter, he looked so beautifully wrecked, eyes half lidded and lips slightly apart. The thief wanted to kiss him silly but there was other things to take care of before.

Peter heard Juno moan as he unwound the rope around his arms. He gently rubbed some life back in Juno’s forearms and wrists. The thief smiled as his detective looked completely wrung out.

“Are you good Juno?” 

Peter only received a weak nod for his trouble. He made quick work of the ropes around Juno’s leg and did the same as he did with his arms. He gingerly traced the mark or a rope with a finger, sending Juno shivering like nobody’s business. He chuckled at this.

“ My, my… You are a sensitive one my dear.”

Juno mumbled something in the pillow that sounded oddly like “screw you”.

“We’ll have to keep this for another time Juno dearest. I’m afraid I feel like you’re too tuckered out tonight for that.” he replied with mirth, cleaning whatever remnant of their game was left and carefully wrapping Juno in all the blankets he found in the apartment. “You’re good under all this though?” 

Juno nodded; he never felt better in… honestly, in forever. He felt Peter’s hand running through his hair once the last blanket was tucked in place. The warmness, the weight, the gentleness… There’s honestly nothing he could ask more for the moment.

Well except for one thing.

 

“I’m going to get snacks and water, I shouldn’t be long. You’re gonna be okay?”

Peter was the thing; he just wanted the man sleeping beside him right now. He still nodded, because he knew Peter wasn’t going anywhere, but at the same time…

The thief came back within minutes, settling the snacks on the nightstand for later. He slipped in bed right behind Juno and the detective was quick to snuggle as close as he can. Peter idly rubbed patterns on Juno’s stomach. 

“Better?” he asked softly with a quick kiss to Juno’s temple.

Juno nodded sleepily. It was perfect now. It didn’t take much longer before he was sound asleep, for once content with the world.


End file.
